Lost Reason
by Mizuki Ichigo
Summary: Prelude to Nervous Breakdown, Vincent Valentine finds that he still has feelings for Lucrecia, yet it seems that he has growing feelings for a certain busty Brunette.


_Hello, again for those that haven't read my other FFVII fic Nervous Breakdown, I **Haven't** played FFVII before so I apolgize, if my setting and timeline of this fic is off. If you were wondering I was thinking that this fic is a prelude to Nervous Breakdown..._

_Disclaimer: I am not making any profit at all with this fic, all characters used and settings belong to Square Enix_

_Note: this **is** a song fic and a one-shot_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Lost Reason**_

_I've been asking to myself,  
What this crazy feeling means to me?  
I need so much more than I can give  
Trying not to think of you  
Tell me where you have been hiding out  
There must be something I can do  
_

"Vincent?"

"Earth to Vinny!"

"Hey, Vampy we're talking to you! Heh, he must be comfortable in this cave."

"Cid, don't be so rude to him, Vincent are you alright?"

"I'm fine." said a slightly annoyed Vincent; he turned around looking at the unlikely group of heroes.

Ever since, he joined this motley crew of planet savers, he'd been pestered and poked by the spunky ninja Yuffie, verbally abused by the foul mouthed pilot Cid, and to top it off the others either addressed him with a touch of fear or apprehension in their voice. Except for a certain busty brunette, this puzzled him to no end, considering his appearance and the fact that his eyes would give off this eerie glow.

_Suddenly, I realize the way to go from now on  
I can see, now  
Wanna do I wanna do  
Take you all the way now  
_

"…isn't that a woman in that crystallized mako?" whispered Cloud

"Hey, your right, Cloudy…I wonder if Vinny knows her?" Yuffie then bounced over to Vincent who turned back to look at the woman.

"Hey Vincent! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Everyone, but Yuffie and Vincent covered their ears when the echo of Yuffie's voice reverberated throughout the cave.

"Yes?" said Vincent without a glance at the ninja

"You know her?" She then nodded her head towards the crystallized mako.

Silence followed, wherein Vincent turned to look at his party members as if considering if they were worthy enough to learn of his past, he turned back around and quietly answered, "…yes…she is Dr. Lucrecia Crescent."

_You are the reason I'm alive  
I can't take this any longer honey, please don't say good-bye  
Remember the night I held you tight  
Before you go make me cry  
Can't you just change your mind?_

Shocked silence followed Vincent's admittance, while an uneasy feeling began to grow in each of the party members. Seeing that Cloud wasn't going to take charge, Tifa suddenly said, "Cloud, maybe we should set up camp outside?"

At the sound of Tifa's voice everyone seemed to wake up and began to shuffle outside with Cloud leading them.

"…Vincent?"

"Shouldn't you be helping with the camp?" Vincent then turned his crimson eyes toward her.

Startled at Vincent's sudden scrutiny, she looked away with a slight blush, "…well…I was just…concerned-"

"There is no need to be concerned, you should be more concerned with your own well being, you give so much and yet the others don't realize it."

_I've been talking to myself,  
What this dizzy feeling means to me?  
You need so much more than you can give  
Trying not to look for you  
Tell me what you have been keeping up  
There must be somewhere I can go_

Tifa looked up at the handsome gunslinger with surprise, "…I…thank you, Vincent."

"Hmm…"

"Vincent? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She then glanced at Vincent in surprise, noticing a spark of amusement playing in his crimson eyes.

"You, loved…love her don't you?" The amusement that was in his eyes quickly vanished and was replaced with pain.

_Finally, I realize the way to go from now on  
I can feel, now  
Wanna do I wanna do  
Take you all the way now_

"…yes…"

Vincent then turned to Tifa who was kneeling by the edge of lake that surrounded the crystallized mako. He considered everything that they been through, Tifa had been nothing but kind and caring despite how cold he had been towards her. When Aeris had been with them, he noticed how distant Cloud had been towards Tifa. There had been that one night, when he found her crying silently near the forest that they had set up camp, he never meant to disturb her, but he suddenly found himself missing the feel of her arms around him.

_I am the reason you're alive  
I can't take this any longer honey, don't leave me alone  
Remember the night I held you tight  
Before you go play on me  
Speak with your true mind  
Just one wish, before you deny yourself  
stay with me, till I get high enough_

"…she must have been wonderful person…"

Vincent looked at Tifa who stood up gave him a slight smile, she then walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his upper left arm, "take care of yourself Vincent Valentine."

She then turned and began to leave the cave, "She was…before he came…"

Tifa stopped and slowly turned around, "sorry?"

"Hojo." said Vincent with disgust

"…oh…" Tifa then walked over to him and gave him a hug, surprising him; eventually he stiffly returned the hug.

"Thank you, now go; or the others will think that I bit you or something."

"Ha ha, very funny, see you outside." Tifa then turned around and left the cave with a glance back at him.

"Lucrecia…" He took one last look at the woman he fell in love with and turned with a swish of his crimson mantle.

He then left the cave not hearing the voice of a woman say: "I'm sorry…"

_You are the reason I'm alive  
I can't take this any longer honey, please don't say good-bye  
Remember the night I held you tight  
Before you go make me cry  
Can't you just change your mind?  
Just one wish, before you deny yourself  
Stay with me, till I get high enough_

* * *

_Author Randomness: Hiya! The song in used in this fic is LOST REASON by abingdon boys school from their latest single Nephilim, (for those curious readers, put in abingdon boys school on Youtube and you'll find some of their PVs). As for why I chose NERVOUS BREAKDOWN and LOST REASON for the two FFVII fics I wrote well...they just seem suitable to the tall, dark and handsome Vincent Valentine. Anyways..._

_Please Review, thanks to those that do!_


End file.
